Everything He Did, He Did It For Her
by Divegirl
Summary: This is a small one-shot again! about how Kutner loved Thirteen but she loved Foreman and obviously, it's Thutner. Written in Thirteen's mind, but sorta third-person. Hope you enjoy, as always! R Rs are my friends! K-plus for suicidal themes -Divegirl


Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D, so don't yell at me please!

A/N: I got this idea from April 15th's American Idol, where Anoop Desai sang 'Everything I do I do It for you' by Bryan Adams. He is Indian (looking... don't quote me!) and he just reminds me of Kutner, and when he sang this song, I felt so, _inspired_, that I just had to do this! (This was done on a whim) so, here it is, just a few days later!!! Go to .com or Yahoo Music and search artist: Bryan Adams, click on Bryan Adams and scroll down until you find this song. Listen while you read. It will get to you! I provided the lyrics for those of you who don't have sound on your computer (poor souls! How do you live without YouTube?!?) I hope you enjoy! Review please!

(Everything He Did) He Did it For Her:

Look into my eyes - you will see -0- Kutner and Thirteen first meet. They know each other as numbers: 13 and 6. Of course, at one time, Kutner was also 9.  
What you mean to me -0- Kutner and Thirteen were good friends. They would swap stories and call each other. They had lunch together. But they were never _together_.  
Search your heart - search your soul -0- Thirteen freaks out, thinking that she has Huntington's and it's killing her. But really, House just gave her regular coffee instead of decaf.  
And when you find me there you'll search no more -0- Thirteen goes to talk to Kutner because she has Huntington's and she just got the test back. They watch television until they forget why she was there.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for -0- "I agree with Wilson, this guy is Harry Potter." Kutner said one time. Wilson and House were totally confused at this.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for -0- The cold metal barrel of the gun pressed to his head. He bit back tears as his finger touched the rigger.  
You know it's true -0- Amber's tragic death affected those who were not even close to her.  
Everything I do - I do it for you -0- How Kutner got a 'cat' to pee on House's chair.

Look into your heart - you will find -0- Thirteen was afraid to love Foreman because she has a death sentence.  
There's nothin' there to hide -0- Even though Kutner hid his depression and suicidal feelings.  
Take me as I am - take my life -0- Again, Kutner could feel the metal to his head.  
I would give it all -0- I would sacrifice Kutner almost lost his job a billion times

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for -0- Kutner and House would fight for hours over the answer to the medical mystery.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more -0- "Uh, Discovery Channel. I like watching them blow stuff up."  
Ya know it's true -0- Thirteen gets the test results: positive for Huntington's  
Everything I do - I do it for you -0- "Oh, green pee, I get it!"

There's no love - like your love -0- Kutner became jealous of Thirteen and Foreman going out, but he hid it. He knew that it would only repel Thirteen.  
And no other - could give more love -0- Foreman, even though he is dating Thirteen, could never love her more than Kutner did.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there -0- Kutner would sit for hours in his lonely apartment, watching Harry potter, reading comics and viewing sci-fi movies that he had memorized the lines to already.  
All the time - all the way -0- The time when he almost killed himself with defibrillator trying to save a patient.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for "Can we do a Secret Santa?"  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more -0- "Man-Boy heaven"-Thirteen the day of his death  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for yo -0- "Please tell me you were kidding so I won't have to fire you." Said House. "I was kidding." Kutner replied flatly  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you -0- When Thirteen and Foreman find him dead in his apartment, the blood, oh the blood! The gun right next to him! It still pained her because she knew that she loved him back. Her life was in ruins now.

Ya know it's true -0-Huntington's

Everything I do. -0-He loved her and she ignored him. It was all her fault

I do it for you. -0- And he killed himself. For her.

A/N: I hope it made you cry! The first time I reread it with the song, I did! And I knew what was coming!!!

-Divegirl


End file.
